Gohan's First Time
by BootyLovinGamer
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND YAOI AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.


GOHAN's FIRST TIME

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning as I youthful but tired Gohan opened his eyes to the sunlight that shined on his face. He let out a yawn as he sat up in his bed and glanced around his room. "Maybe today will be the day _..._ Doubt it," he thinks to himself as he flipped off the dark brown covers, revealing his thick, muscular structure that was practically uncovered, aside from a black pair of boxers.

Gohan stood up, and quickly tossed on his regular attire, the purplish fighting gi that was modeled after Piccolo's clothing. Gohan takes a few whiffs of air, and heads into the kitchen to join Chi-Chi and his little brother Goten.

"Hey ma! Hey Goten," Gohan says with a smile. "Someone's cookin' something good!"

"Oh, hey," Chi-Chi says as she's organizing the table. "You finally woke up."

"I'm actually surprised you let me sleep late to be honest."

"You know what Gohan, I think today's gonna be a lazy day for all of us," Chi-Chi replied. Gohan's face had taken on a surprised look as he pondered what his mother said. "You've been working pretty hard with school and everything, so I thought you could relax for today."

"Uh, ma, are you alright," Gohan said, still maintaining his look of shock. "I mean, you don't seem like yourself _..._ Really, a day without studying or chores seems _..._ to good to be true."

"You may be right, I may not seem like myself," she agreed as she began to place the plates of food on the table. "But either way, go enjoy yourself today." Gohan and Goten thank there mother for the food as they begin to eat. "Ya know, after the whole Cell fight and losing your father, I began to realize that life is short, and we should all enjoy it for what it's worth. Now, that doesn't mean you can ease up on your school work _..._ Just _..._ take it easy every once in a while."

Gohan pauses from eating and ponders his mother's statement. "Yeah, you're right. Life is short," he replied. "Dad being gone definitely doesn't make things easy either, but I'm glad you're still here with us, Mom."

Chi-Chi smiled as she sat down at the table with a tear making it's way to her eye. "I'm happy to be here. So, got any plans for today?"

"Not really," Gohan replies as he continues eating. "I'll just see how everything goes I guess."

Gohan continues to conversate with his mother over breakfast, while also thinking of what his plans may entail for the day. He came to the realization that since this may be a rare opportunity from his mother, he shouldn't squander it; therefore, he decided to fly out to a secluded lake to think about a few things.

Gohan's feet touched the ground. His eyes roam the area, taking in every sight it has to offer from the stream in front of him to the many trees that surrounded his every direction. Gohan's onyx-colored locked onto the clear flowing water of the stream as he sat down on the bright green grass practically painted the area, leaning back against a tree.

"Man, things are so much different now," Gohan thinks as he places his arms behind his head to get a more comfortable position. "Since Dad died, Mom's been pushing me even harder on this whole school thing. I just feel like there's even more responsibility on me now; to protect the world, and to help Mom and Goten. I think Mom's beginning to realize that too, maybe that's why she's being so generous. Well, even more reason for me to enjoy this time to myself."

Gohan scoots forward slightly, adjusting his position so that he is laying down on the ground with his arms still positioned under his head as if it were a pillow.

"You know, there might be a bright side to all this," his thought train continues. "Maybe I can convince Mom to let me finish high-school with other people. Honestly, that's all I really want right now. Just to have the ability to make freinds _..._ and even maybe find someone to be with. Lately, all I've been wanting is to cuddle with a nice pretty girl _..._ or maybe even another guy."

Gohan swallowed hard. The thought of cuddling up with a woman, but more so another man turned him on. "I know it's not right, but why a guy though. Dad, why couldn't you be here to help me through this." Gohan reached over to the bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"I knew I'd need this eventually," he said as he pulled down the front of his gi pants and black underwear to reveal a semi-hard manhood, which pulled up from under that containing clothing. Without utilizing the lube, he began to stroke slowly, and as should be expected, his penis began to grow longer and thicker. "Man, I would love to have a nice woman with nice legs," he thinks as he slowly strokes his young, warm, growing cock. "Or a nice guy with a tight fat butt I can slide in to." A white dab of pre-cum squirted out of his hot throbbing erection and onto his pelvis.

"Hey Gohan," a voice called out from the distance. Gohan quickly flipped up his pants to hide his boner, and placed the lube in his bag. "It's me, Krillin." The bald-headed man landed moments later, and by that time, Gohan was on his feet to greet his friend.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said with a smile. "What're you doing out here?"

"I came out here to see Chi-Chi and you guys to make sure everyone's doing OK. That's pretty much it actually," Krillin said as he examined the area. "I guess the better question is, what're you doing out here?"

Gohan looks Krillin up and down, examining the obviously smaller but older man. "Nothing much. Just enjoying nature. Mom kinda surprised me when she said I can relax today, so I might as well take advantage of it right?"

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Krillin said with a chuckle. "She surprised you and me both. But, it's no secret that times have been tough for you guys after losing Goku."

Gohan sighs, "It's crazy you mention that. I was thinking of him all morning. I just can't get over the idea that now that Dad's gone, it feels like I'm gonna have more responsibility."

"Responsibility," Krillin said with a questioning-like tone as he and Gohan walk to where Gohan had previously sat. "How so? I wouldn't say you'd be doing much more than you were when Goku was alive."

They both sit down next to each other. Both men's eyes facing the stream as they continue to conversate. "And you're probably right. It's just that I feel that Mom's pushing me so hard in school because I'm going to have to start helping provide with the family. Not to mention that since Dad's gone, I'm gonna have to be the main one protecting Earth too."

"Ah Gohan, you're just overthinkin it," Krillin says in an effort to cheer up his friend's son. "I'm almost positive things aren't gonna get as hectic as you think they are. But, for whatever reason if they do, you know you can come to me or even Bulma for anything."

"Thanks Krillin, but you guys have your own families to think about. Bulma has Vegeta and Trunks, you have 18 and you guys just had Maron."

"Look," Krillin says as he places his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I know we have our own families, but that's not gonna stop us from making sure you guys are okay. Goku would want us to look after you guys. After all, that's what he'd do for our families, right? So, like I said, whatever you need, don't worry about it. You can come to us for anything."

"Well, I do have one thing to ask you about," Gohan says, removing his eyes from the water and latching him on to Krillin. "Krillin, my dad never explained the whole idea of the birds and the bees to me when he was alive, but I have a general idea of it. My only question is _..._ Is it okay for a man to be with another man?"

Krillin began to get flustered, and even stood up with a puzzled look on his face. "Ga-Gohan, why're you asking me this," Krillin asked in confusion.

"Well, you did say I could come to you for anything, right," he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood as he stood up to face Krillin. "And I'm asking because lately _..."_ Gohan pauses momentarily because his nervousness was getting the best of him. "Lately, I've been getting aroused by men."

"Um, Gohan," Krillin said nervously. "I honestly don't know what to tell ya _..._ I-I'm sure that's normal."

"I always thought love was suppose to be between a man and a woman, b _..._ if I'm being completely honest, I really want to give a man a try."

"Dude, why are you telling me this," a nervous Krillin said quietly. "Shouldn't this be a conversation you should be having with Chi-Chi, or even Bulma for that matter?"

"Krillin, the reason I'm telling you because you're a guy, and I thought you'd at the very least have experienced the same feelings I have when you were my age."

Krillin walks close to Gohan, and the two men lock eyes, "I have," Krillin whispered shamefully. "Gohan, I've never told anyone this, but I've thought about having sex with other men too, especially when I was your age."

Gohan's penis began to harden as Krillin whispered his last statement, "So, what did you do," Gohan asked. "Did you actually get lucky enough to hook a guy?"

"Sadly not. I tried to keep that secret hidden as best I could. I honestly think if Master Roshi found out, he wouldn't have continued to train me anymore. Let me ask ya somethin Gohan _..._ you got your eyes on anyone special?"

"Yeah, I do," Gohan whispered as he walked close enough so that each men's breath can be felt with each and every word they spoke. "I got my eyes on you, Krillin."

Krillin's face beamed bright red as he began to blush, "Gohan, you can't be serious. I'm your father's best friend."

"That's what's gonna make it even better, Krillin," said Gohan with a devilish grin. He grabs the smaller man by the shoulders, and whispers in his ear, "Krillin, I wanna fuck you."

"Gohan, we really really really shouldn't do this," Krillin muttered silently. "I have a wife and kid. Plus, think about it, what would Goku say if he knew we did something."

"This place is completely secluded. Not only that, but I won't tell if you won't," Gohan said, reassuring Krillin their secret will be safe.

"Fine! If you're absolutely sure about this, then drop those pants and show me that young Sayian manhood of yours," Krillin commanded.

"Sure!" Gohan steps back, and completely pulls down his pants and underwear, revealing a long, thick, pre-cum dripping boner. "How is it?"

"God damn, that's gotta at least be nine-inches," Krillin said with shock. "I guess it's my turn." Krillin does the same as going, dropping his pants to his ankles and walking out of them. Krillin's penis wasn't as long as the youthful sayian's, but it was at least average in length wise.

"Okay Krillin, I wanna see your ass. Turn around and bend over for me."

"Sure thing Gohan," Krillin obliged with a smile as he obeyed Gohan's command. Although he was short, Krillin, when getting in position for Gohan, had thick, muscular thighs that fit his body well under the thick, muscular man buns that were on top. Gohan walks over and rubs his hands on Krillin's thighs, softly caressing the man's muscular semi-hairy legs. "So, what do ya think," Krillin asks.

"Oh man, I love it," Gohan said as he slowly moved his hands up to Krillin's soft, snowy-white ass. "Your ass is pretty nice too."

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I top first," Krillin says. "I know you're gonna be rough as fuck, and honestly, I wanna see what ass fucking a virgin Sayian boy is like."

Gohan removes his hands, and Krillin stands up straight. "Okay Krillin," Gohan says as he kneels down into the grass and crawls into the doggy-style position. "It's gonna take a minute for me to get use to this, but I'll try. It's only fair."

Krillin walks behind Gohan, and examine the young Sayian man's much more muscular thighs. "Oh man Gohan," Krillin mumbled as he stroked his long, thin cock. He tightly grasped Gohan's meaty, hairy thighs and spread his legs further apart. "Let me see that thick Sayian sack Gohan. Show me how much backed up semen you have in you."

At Krillin's request, Gohan bought his legs further apart while pointing his butt up higher in the air. With that, Krillin had a full view of the youthful man's hanging nut sack, with Gohan's long beefy cock head as well being visible, dripping pre-cum into the grass below.

Krillin then leaned forward and positioned himself to where his head was between Gohan's thighs, and his face was planted in the young man's junk. Krillin opened his mouth, and proceeded to latch his lips on to Gohan's penis. Gripping the young man's hips to motion him back and forth. "Ugh, Krillin," Gohan said as he gently moved back and forth in Krillin's mouth. "It's so warm."

Krillin's tongue circled around the Sayian man's member as he sucked. His left hand softly caressed Gohan's thick testicles and would go up to thick butt cheeks, only to where it would return, back to his nuts. Krillin jerked off with his right hand as Gohan continued his tamed thrusts into the older bald man's mouth.

"Krillin, there's somethin I gotta tell ya," Gohan softly muttered with his breathing a little heavy. "I've always been wanting to try this with you. I just wasn't sure how to ask."

Krillin, of course, couldn't respond, but Gohan wasn't looking for a response. Gohan started pick up speed with each movement. The feeling of Krillin's tongue swirling around his cock as he began to forcefully thrust into the other man's mouth made Gohan ooze pre-cum. The white fluid began to spill out of Krillin's mouth and drip down his chin.

"Gohan lifts his hips, ejecting his thick, pulsating, swollen, saliva-soaked, pre-cum dripping Sayian beef from Krillin's mouth. "Krillin," he says as he gets back up to his feet. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he pants as he began wiping Gohan's youthful fluid off of his chin. "How are you feeling?"

Gohan looks down at Krillin with a smirk on his face as he stroked his cock, "Krillin, you know how to suck a dick pretty well." They both chuckle. "I know I said you can top first, but I'm ready to finish now." Gohan forcefully grabbed Krillin by both arms, and with ease, slightly lifted the older man, gently flipped him onto his stomach. He quickly mounted his dad's friend, while pining him to the ground. With his penis and balls resting on Krillin's snowy-white butt cheeks, and his chest tightly pressed against his back as his strong, thick frame restricted his movement.

"Gohan," Krillin muttered with a slight hint of fear in his voice. "We agreed that I get to go first." Krillin realized that there was no use in fighting. Gohan, because of his Sayian heritage, could easily overpower the weak human.

I know, but you're just gonna have to wait," Gohan whispered into his ear. "I need to release."

Gohan better positions his body, using his this thighs to push Krillin's legs closer together, as he spread Krillin's cheeks, and slightly forced the throbbing, pre-cum leaking head of his young Sayian member into his hole.

Gohan's dick tingled at the warm feeling of the inside of Krillin's cheeks as he began slowly thrusting his hips, sliding the slippery saliva-soaked cock back and forth between the older man's luscious cheeks.

"Man Krillin, who would've ever thought this would happen," Gohan whispered. "We've been on so many journeys together. Now, we're on a more intimate level." Krillin, of course, didn't respond as Gohan's thrusts became slightly more vigorous.

"Gohan," Krillin called out quietly. "I get that we've been through a lot together, but why did you choose me of all people?"

"Well Krillin, we both had the same feelings for each other I suppose," he replied as sweat dripped down his forehead. "We both wanted to get this out of our systems, right?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't forget that you owe me," Krillin said demandingly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back." Gohan's thrust began to speed up. His breathing increased with each time he plunged his cock deep into the bald man's behind and pulled back with the idea of repeating this motion once more.

The sweet smell of the two warriors intimate encounter permeated throughout the area, and Gohan's thrusts became more intense with time. Pre-cum covered Gohan's cock, so much so that it served as a lubricant.

"How close are you Gohan," Krillin asked as his face laid in his hands.

"I'm almost done," said the sweaty Sayian man as he thrusted his hips. "Just keep laying' there. I'm about to finish." Gohan's thrusts sped up tremendously. Due to Gohan's force, each collision of the two men's hips created a loud clap that, if anyone were near, could've been heard throughout the area.

"Get ready Krillin," Gohan said as he prepared to shoot his load.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! Gohan's pre-cum covered dick rapidly slid throughout Krillin's hole and his young thick ball sack slammed against his father's friend's ass with prostate tapping thrust. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! Thick white streams of semen shot from the young Sayian man's penis, soaking the insides of Krillin's ass.

Gohan removed his penis out of Krillin's hole, and fell over onto his back beside Krillin. Krillin looked over at the younger man and smirked. "You got it all out of your system, Gohan?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a pant. "I sure did." A momentary silence fell upon the two as Krillin stood up to toss his pants back on. "Hey Krillin, you won't tell anyone about this right?"

"Remember Gohan, this is our dirty little secret," Krillin assured. "Just remember though, you still owe me, and I'll get you back." Krillin took off into the sky, and Gohan, exhausted as ever, stared up into the clouds, wondering what could he have meant. In the end though, he lost his virginity and had a rather fun experience doing it, which turned out in being a great way to spend his day.

AUTHOR to READERS:

This was something short and quick. Not too proud of it, but for this being my first story after not writing for some time, I think this was a nice warm-up. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'm considering doing a Chapter 2, but at the moment, this is where we'll stop for now.

Please review, favorite, and follow me on here as well as my Twitter where I share NSFW Yaoi and Bara artwork from other artists. TWITTER HANDLE: BootyLovinGamer


End file.
